In the Heat of the Night
by superwhomerlock
Summary: Chris Argent and Derek Hale have a secret they're keeping from everyone.


**Authors Note:** I just ... really wanted to write some Chris/Derek. No regrets.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters or the show or anything.

* * *

It started when Derek first came back to Beacon Hills. It started as a command to meet him when the coast was clear, hidden under silent threats as Chris cleaned the window of Derek's Camaro. Subtle hand motions and the way he could write letters with the squeegee. The hunter knew that Derek would easily pick up on it. Within a few short hours, Derek was sauntering into the abandoned station, littered with empty train cars and other cargo. Kate had shown it to him years ago, saying that it was a good 'training ground' for new hunters. Chris had been waiting for him, blue eyes locked on Derek before pushing the beta against one of the forgotten train cars in a rough kiss. It became a mutual agreement. Once every couple of weeks, the two would put aside their alliances to meet for a night of rough fingers searching each other's bodies. They weren't a hunter and a wolf—an unlikely couple—they were just Chris and Derek.

Chris knew it was wrong. He knew that he was turning his back on the path he'd led for so long. If Victoria found out … Well, she wouldn't think twice about killing him. He loved his wife but lately she had been slowly descending into a darker world. She'd become thoroughly immersed in the life they lived. So once every couple of weeks, he allowed himself to submit to Derek and have Derek submit to him in return, in the abandoned station.

It continued on like this for a few months until Kate was killed. The new alpha hid himself away as the hunters geared up for war. One of their own had been killed and Gerard demanded vengeance, but Chris knew they had no reason to demand anything. Kate had broken the code. She'd brought it on herself, no matter how painful it had been to lose his sister. There was nothing he could do except go along with his alliances. He was nothing more than a soldier in this war.

He thought he'd go back one last time … Just to remember that sin that he enjoyed once every couple of weeks; to remember the feel of sweaty bodies, rough fingers, and dangerous bites that could change a human if applied too hard by an alpha. He never thought that Derek would seek this place out as his sanctuary. Derek stood, eyeing Chris for a few moments before Chris finally broke eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Your family. If I'd have known … We have a code—"

"Kate couldn't care less about the code. I just didn't see it until too late."

Chris grew silent. How was he supposed to answer that? He knew Derek was right. What could he do? He was already lying to everyone else just by being involved with Derek in the way he had been. A way he didn't want to give up so easily. The older hunter moved with a practiced swiftness over to Derek, capturing his lips roughly. His arms looped around Derek's shoulders, letting his fingers bury themselves in Derek's hair. Without skipping a beat, Derek's hands grabbed the back of Chris' legs, hauling him up and carrying him into the makeshift home in the train car. He practically threw the hunter down on the stiff mattress, ripping a few buttons as he leaned down, nipping at the exposed chest before him.

"Derek …" Chris said, voice trembling from anticipation and the slightest fear. Derek was an alpha now. He wasn't sure just how well Derek could keep the beast in check.

In response, Derek looked up, eyes a blazing red, fangs visible. Chris swallowed back the fear that had crept up moreso once he'd seen those eyes. He leaned up to kiss the alpha's lips. "… I'm sorry, Derek. I am …"

Red eyes searched Chris' face for any sign that he was lying. His heart had been steady. Chris was probably the only hunter who actually felt remorse for Derek more than he had Kate. Chris understood. Chris followed the code. The hunter under him lifted up to plant another kiss to Derek's mouth as his fangs slowly retracted and eyes dimmed.

Tonight, Chris would submit completely to Derek. Let him take out his aggressions in the form of rough sex. Alpha claws digging into hips, lips swollen from rough, fanged kisses, and red eyes like beacons, reminding Chris what Derek had to go through to earn the title of 'alpha'. Tomorrow, things would return to normal. Chris would be setting up a plan of action, directing his hunters to stake out the Hale house … After all, where else did Derek have left to go but 'home'?

In a few weeks from now, he'd be under Derek once more, submitting to his alpha.


End file.
